


Velvet Green

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Sexual Coercion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Horror frowns. Chris doesn’t move or speak. He won’t give him the pleasure of him begging.‘Captain!’ comes a shout from the main deck and Horror looks. Chris looks too. The ship and crew are devastated and it seems the shout was to indicate the bloody work is done and the cargo captured. Chris can feel grief settle in his chest like a cold stone. Horror is looking back at him.‘Do you want to live?’ he asks. His voice is low and quiet. Not what Chris had expected.‘Yes,’ Chris admits, cursing his cowardice.

With his ship captured by the most infamous pirate in the seven seas, Chris is certain it’s the end but it seems Captain Horror has another plan for him.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Velvet Green

The shout comes from above as the fog starts to break up around them: 

_‘Horror! It’s Horror’s ship!’_

Panic takes hold immediately. Men screaming, running; as though there is anywhere to run. With his heart in his throat, Chris goes amongst them grabbing the ones he can catch and pushing them back towards their posts. He roars for silence and for sanity. The lookout could have been mistaken. And if indeed, Mr Horror was on their tail they might yet escape. 

The captain has moved to the rail, overlooking the men scrabbling to ready the ship for speed below him. Chris takes a breath; if he survived this he will be marching straight off this ship and onto the first one back home. The Fates seemed to be conspiring against him, to be stuck with a captain greener than grass and the most infamous pirate in all the seven seas at their backs.

‘Mr Cerulli,’ the captain says when Chris gets close. He’s pale. Milky, Chris had thought when he’d first laid eyes on him fresh from England’s dull climate, unused to exposure to the harsh Caribbean sun.

‘Sir,’ he says, stopping at his elbow. They survey the sea before them as the low fog breaks apart. Chris is only vaguely aware of a shadow to the port side before something hits the ship with such force he’s knocked from his feet. 

Chris’ head misses the rail but he still gets the breath knocked out of him. He can hear the sounds of fighting and realises Horror’s men must have boarded already. He makes to stand but gets a boot planted firmly in his back. He hisses in pain, bending his neck up to try and see what’s happening. The captain is sprawled on the deck a little way away from him. He’s pushing himself upright. Chris can see blood on his pale face. 

Before Chris can call out to him, there’s a crack and the captain drops back on the deck, eyes empty. Chris can smell gunpowder but it still takes a moment for him to piece together what’s happened. And for it to dawn on him, as First Mate, what will happen to him next. The boot on his back is removed and Chris scrambles up because he’ll be damned if he’s going to die on his knees. 

It’s then he sees Horror for the first time. He recognises him, although he’s only ever seen an illustration in the paper before today. He’d thought the artists might have been exaggerating but he’d been wrong. His hair is long and black, hanging around kohl rimmed eyes. He’s smaller than Chris had expected but when his eyes move to Chris’ face, he can see they’re like chips of ice. 

Horror frowns. Chris doesn’t move or speak. He won’t give him the pleasure of him begging. 

‘ _Captain!_ ’ comes a shout from the main deck and Horror looks. Chris looks too. The ship and crew are devastated and it seems the shout was to indicate the bloody work is done and the cargo captured. Chris can feel grief settle in his chest like a cold stone. Horror is looking back at him. 

‘Do you want to live?’ he asks. His voice is low and quiet. Not what Chris had expected. 

‘Yes,’ Chris admits, cursing his cowardice. 

‘Then do as I say,’ Horror says, gesturing for him to follow and leading through the corpses strewn around the deck and across the plank spanning the two ships. Chris feels the eyes of the blood-soaked men as he climbs aboard the pirate ship for the first time, Horror at his back. 

‘Gets us away from here, Sitkowski. You have the helm,’ Horror says, hand on Chris’ elbow. 

‘The prisoner?’ the man — Sitkowski Chris guesses — asks, eyeing Chris. 

‘Is none of your concern,’ Horror says, lightly, ‘I’ll be in my chambers.’ 

He drags Chris an unexpectedly plush room and orders him to sit. He locks the door with a heavy key that he then ties around his neck to hang at his throat. 

‘What’s your name?’ he asks, moving behind a beautifully carved desk on the other side of the room. 

‘Chris… I mean Cerulli, Sir,’ Chris stammers. 

‘There’s no _sirs_ here, Chris,’ Horror tells him, mouth curving, ‘I’ve no desire to be anyone’s master.’ Chris flushes.

‘But your men—’

‘Deserters, mostly,’ Horror explains with a shrug, ‘a pirate's life has more to offer than _King and Country_ ,’ his lips curls, ‘—pays better too.’ Chris opens his mouth again but Horror holds up a hand for silence.

‘You own me your life,’ he says and Chris blinks. An unusual way to phrase it, considering Horror had been the only risk to his life. ‘And I wish you to start paying off that debt immediately.’ Chris blinks again, unsure what he was expecting. ‘—come here,’ he says and Chris trots towards him across the thick, intricately patterned rug that he estimates would cost all his pay for the decade. 

Chris stops in front of Horror, who’s now come around his desk to lean against it. He’s removed his coat and Chris’ eyes take in the extensive tattoos, marking him a pirate for all the world to see. He wears them well. Chris is about an arm’s length from where Horror’s perched. He’s more than a head taller than him and he’s been his fair share of fistfights. 

‘Are you wondering if you could overpower me?’ Horror asks, clearly amused. 

‘I wouldn’t be so ungrateful,’ Chris lies and Horror laughs. 

‘We’ll see,’ he says, ‘now, get on your knees.’ Chris does, still unsure what Horror has planned for him. But when Horror reaches out to take a handful of his hair and pull his head closer his plan becomes crystal clear. Chris feels his gut clench, uncertain if it’s in terror or excitement. 

‘C’mon,’ Horror says, hand still tight on the back of his neck as Chris obediently lifts his hands to loosen his clothing. His cock is already full and flushed as Chris takes it in his hand. Horror makes a soft noise, hips tipping into Chris’ touch. Chris wets his lips, and then takes his cock into his mouth. 

Horror grunts softly, his other hand coming to Chris’ shoulder, keeping him in place as his hips start to push into his mouth. Chris tries to relax, fighting his gag reflex, letting his cock slide in and out of his mouth, slick with his saliva. 

Horror’s watching him as he pushes deeper into his throat. Chris watches back, feeling his nostrils flare as he tries to breathe through his nose; the black around his eyes makes his pupils livid white. Horror pulls him closer until Chris’ nose is mashed up against his hip. Chris makes a distressed noise and is surprised when Horror loosens his grip a little. 

Chris sits back gasping in air. He can feel his face is wet, saliva dripping from his chin. Horror snorts, tattooed knuckles running under his chin. He presses his two longest fingers into Chris’ mouth briefly and Chris can taste the smokey bitterness of the gunpowder on them. 

‘Not bad,’ he mutters thoughtfully. His cock’s still hanging heavy between them and when Chris catches his breath he moves closer, letting Horror guide it back into his mouth. Horror sets a quick pace this time. His cock feels thick in Chris’ mouth and he realises he must be close. Horror’s hand is tight in the hair at the nape on his neck as he roughly fucks his mouth. At the point it’s becoming unbearable Chris feels him go rigid, grunting, and then a split second later feels Horror finish in his throat. Chris swallows the bitter taste, gasping through sticky lips as Horror pulls out. 

Horror pushes him back a little, fixing his clothes and moves to the other side of the desk. Chris pushes himself to his feet, feeling lightheaded. He’s half hard and slightly shell shocked, and he can still taste come in his mouth. Horror isn’t looking at him, shuffling through the papers on his desk. 

‘You can go,’ he says to Chris, still without looking up, ‘I suggest you change out of that uniform.’ 

‘Yes, Sir,’ Chris says automatically. 

‘You may call me Captain Horror or Horror is fine,’ Horror corrects, and then his eyes flick up to Chris’ face and his mouth curves, ‘and… when we’re alone in my chambers you can call me Ricky.’ 

Chris stares at him, feeling his cheeks mottle with a flush, but Horror doesn't speak again making a dismissive gesture and Chris stumbles from the room, emerging blinking into the sunlight on the deck.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit this is the prompt that made me want to do the whole set.. I just think Ricky would be a hot pirate 
> 
> (..and I did 'Horror' instead of Olson because I thought that would be a spookier pirate name 😅)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
